Field of the Invention
With the discovery that the diseases called lymphadenopathy syndrome and acquired immune deficiency disease (AIDS) are caused by an infectious retrovirus designated lymphadenopathy virus (LAV), human T-cell lymphotropic virus-III (HTLV-III), AIDS-related virus (ARV), or immune deficiency-associated virus (IDAV), there has become an immediate need to be able to detect potential vectors of the disease, such as blood from diseased individuals, which may be employed for transfusions or from which specific blood factors may be isolated.
To detect potential vectors of the disease, it is necessary to have viral proteins and/or antibodies to such proteins. Because of the hazards associated with growing the LAV/HTLV-III retrovirus, there is significant interest in establishing means for obtaining the viral proteins or their immunologic equivalents, which means do not necessitate handling large volumes of live, potentially infectious virus.
In choosing alternatives, one must be concerned with the fact that the viruses have been reported to be highly polymorphic, frequently changing as the retrovirus is passaged.